The present invention is directed to a new Uranium-Tungsten composition and its method of manufacture and treatment to achieve a product with enhanced mechanical properties.
Kinetic Energy (KE) penetrators are conventionally made of depleted uranium alloyed with titanium. This alloy possesses a desirable combination of strength and ductility for such applications. Conventional processing of this alloy to achieve the high yield strength properties required for such penetrators involve heat treatment to the gamma phase (about 850 degrees C.), quenching in oil or water and aging in the range of 350 to 450 degrees C.
Recent advances in armor is putting increased demands on methods for defeating it. There exists a need to further improve the strength properties of depleted uranium over that provided by the existing alloy for KE penetrators.